Things Change
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: After having a very vivid dream about Regina, Emma begins to wonder why she's having such dreams. This leads to Emma watching Regina in a different light and leading to her having some unexpected feelings for the woman she thought she hated the most.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating**: I'm rating it M not just for this chapter, but future chapters as well.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the show. I just have crazy ideas. So shoot me if I wanna write them down!

**Author's Note**: I decided to post this story here. This was the first fan fiction I had written and posted on tumblr. While I was no stranger to writing, this was the first time I had attempted a story based off of a ship and fandom. So, be gentle. There are more chapter, but it hasn't been finished yet.

* * *

A number of clothes here and there were spread throughout the house from the front door to the upstairs bedroom. Starting at the door was a red jacket, the color of Regina's apples from her apple tree. Next was a black coat lying just a few feet away. After that piece of clothing was a black tank top strewn onto the banister of the stairs, crumpled up and waiting to be retrieved. The clothes had but one thing in common. All were carelessly thrown to the floor in a fit of true passion. The pattern continued until there was nothing, but a single sock lying next to a bedroom door. The master bedroom to be exact. Behinds those doors there were two people anyone would find unlikely to be there. A few light moans now and then drifted from the room, indicating there was nothing along the lines of talking happening.

Behinds these doors were two ladies who in public clearly showed hatred for each other. But now, here in the privacy of a shockingly plain bedroom, Regina Mills and Emma Swan were tangled into each other. Skin on skin. Regina, being the dominant, controlling type, was lying on top of Emma. One hand was shoved deep into Emma's blond, soft as feather curls, holding tightly to them. The other hand was exploring the body beneath her own. Their lips were pressed together, tongues sliding together and exploring the others mouth gingerly. Soon the kisses deepened though, moans grew just a small bit higher in pitch as the two slowly rocked against each other. Their lips parted for a moment as both took a minute to catch their breaths. At that particular moment they both gazed into each others eyes, an eclectic spread of emotion dancing in both Regina and Emma's eyes. With eyes still open, a saucy smirk plastered to her lips, Regina barely moved her head down and nipped at Emma's bottom lip before kissing it, pulling at the lip with her as she pulled away.

Finally Regina released Emma's lip, but only to take her left hand and tilt Emma's head to the side. In one fell swoop Regina licked a long line from the bottom of Emma's neck to her ear lobe. Once there, she nibbled somewhat harshly on Emma's earlobe, making Emma cry out a painful, but pleasured moan. Emma's fingers lightly ran up and down Regina's spine, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against her fingertips. Regina moaned herself, right hand beginning to wander down to Emma's breasts, kneading the right firmly as she placed her mouth ever so closely to Emma's ear. "Harder." She whispered in her usual demanding tone, only there was an underlying emotion just bubbling to the surface; need. Regina needed for Emma to be rougher, needed the thrill of pain with pleasure. Not that she minded the light, loving, beautiful things Emma did to her. But tonight, oh god, tonight she needed it rough.

Emma knew exactly what to do too. She had learned so well Regina's every need. Sometimes it seemed all Emma needed to do was look in Regina's eyes and know exactly what would satiate her overwhelming thirst. With just that one word whispered in her ear, Emma raked her fingernails down Regina's back, leaving white marks behind, turning red quickly after. Regina let a louder moan escape. No one else was in the house with them, so she could moan all she wanted. Emma's fingernails scratched all the way down to Regina's firm, perfectly rounded rump and then squeezed hard as soon as she planted her palms firmly.

Following yet another almost satisfied moan, Regina crushed her lips to Emma's, tongue forcing its way inside her mouth and penetrating deeply and strongly. Just seconds later Regina's lips moved away from Emma's and started to making wet trails down her jaw line to her neck and down towards her collarbone. She trailed back up to Emma's neck for a moment to leave a mark, something to tell that Regina had been there, that Emma was hers and no one else could have her.

Emma was enjoying every lick, every suck, every bite too. It all made the heat between her legs become more and more of a burning fire. Soon Emma couldn't take it anymore. Regina was at her breasts now, firmly kneading one while her mouth work on the other. Regina's teeth scratched over Emma's hardened nipple and it made Emma jump and writhe underneath Regina, whimpers escaping her. "Regina!" Another moan from Emma as Regina sucks on her nipple a little harder. "Please. Quit teasing me." With those words from Emma, Regina gazes up with that predatory smirk of hers, those gorgeous brown eyes gazing into Emma's eyes with an intensity that shook Emma to the core. Emma's body trembled under Regina's, her eyes and entire body begging for a release. With only a laugh Regina could pull off and that low husky voice whispering into her ear as she slinks up Emma's body, she blows lightly into Emma's ear and chuckles just once more. "Beg Emma. I won't do a thing unless you beg."

And Emma has no choice, but to beg. The need for wanting to have a release caused by Regina's fingers, and possibly her mouth, was growing far too strong and beginning to her. "Gina! Please! Fuck me! I can't take it anymore!" Emma's voice is trembling as she begs to Regina and yet again that evil chuckle comes floating to Emma's ears. "As you wish dear." In no time at all, Regina sharply and quickly moves two fingers inside of Emma, crooking her fingers up to find just that right spot. Emma jerks and her hips begin to thrust as moans erupt from her mouth. Her right hands fingers shoot as deeply into Regina's hair as they can go, gripping tightly as she tries to direct Regina's head to where she wants it to be.

At first Regina keeps her control and goes nowhere, keeping her mouth at Emma's neck, but when Regina picks up the pace and begs for Regina to go down on her, she finally traces agonizingly slow kisses towards that oh so sweet spot her fingers were wildly pumping in and out of. Finally she reaches the freshly shaven slit of Emma's and slowly licks along her plump lips, digging in a little to reach that throbbing nub. It seems that is the push Emma needs though because as soon as Regina begins to lick furiously at Emma's clit. Emma's body begins to tremble even more now and her moans increase in volume. Just one more thrust into Emma's wetness and then….

All went completely blank for half a second. One moment Emma was about to have her oh so wonderful release and then the next thing she knows she's staring at the ceiling of her own room. She blinks a few times, completely confused, trying desperately to get a hold of reality. After a few more moments, she remembers where she is. In Mary Margaret's apartment, sleeping in the room Mary had offered to her after getting thrown out of Granny's. She'd been here for some time now, was even the sheriff. Still fighting and almost getting into fight with Regina. Which did not explain her dream at all. The dream had been so vivid, seemed so real that Emma had to lay there for a moment to catch her breath. It took her a moment to realize her hands was between her legs. As soon as that realization hit, her hand retreated from its spot and a disgusted look crossed Emma's features. "What…the hell…was that?" Emma said to herself in the darkness. She glanced over at the clock. It was only three in the morning. "Jesus!" Emma hung her head in her hands, trying to shake off the dream.

Emma eventually made her way back into sleep, having to get up just three and a half hours later. As she woke up, she realized that dream was still so stupidly vivid. She took as hot a shower as she could stand, hoping maybe the water would burns all those images out of her brain. No such luck. GOD! What was she gonna do when she saw Regina again? She'd probably have those awkward images in her head and end up blushing in front of the mayor. And how in the hell was she going to explain that? There would definitely be no way around that, unfortunately. There was also no way of really avoiding the Mayor or Storybrooke, so basically Emma was royally fucked….and not in the good sense. That same morning, as she made her way into Granny's to buy herself some coffee, there was the Mayor standing at the cash register paying for her own thing.

'Goddammit!' Emma cursed to herself, trying to slip past Regina without being noticed. No such luck though. "Sheriff Swan! Nice to see you're actually up early and at least looking like your going to do your job." Regina said in her usual husky, but regal tone. Of course that icy bite of hers was in there too. Thankfully Emma wasn't facing Regina, so she rolled her eyes before turning just a little bit around to face her. "Good morning to you too Madame Mayor." Emma gave a fake smile, but noticed something different in Regina eyes than usual. It almost looked as if the Mayor was taking an eyeful of Emma. Or it could just be her dream getting to her. Yeah! That was it! There was no way Regina had even the slight sexual interest in Emma or vice versa. At least that's what she was telling herself now as the Mayor waved her hand at Emma and made her way out the door with a glare.

Emma groaned and shook her head, ordering her coffee and making her out the door and to the station without saying much to anyone. She had work to do today and she knew that as she made her way into the office. However, she hadn't gotten as much as she would have liked the previous night because of that dream. So instead of being super productive right away, Emma parked it in the chair in the office and glanced through some files. Sometime, she didn't know when, Emma dozed off on top of the files. Slowly, but surely she fell into a deep sleep which slung her into yet another wet dream about Regina. And it all started off with the two of them staring each other down….


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: These haven't been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

A beautiful blond with green eyes faced down with a brilliantly regal brunette with tortured brown eyes. The two women faced each other like they were enemies, but something different was going on. If one looked closer, one could see the lust sparkling in their eyes. Lust mingled with harsh words and even harsher feelings. Although, deep down inside, if either woman was truthful with themselves, they would know that there were deep seeded feeling of desire and love. However, at this moment, Emma Swan and Regina Mills stood glaring at each other, face to face and inches apart.

They had been fighting as they always did, glaring and scowling at each other. Both yelling at the top of their lungs until both throats were sore. In just the blink of an eye though, the two women were all over each other in the literal sense. Emma's hands were gripping Regina's hips tightly. Regina's hands dug into Emma's beautiful blond curls and gripped with as strong of a hold as possible without ripping her hair out. The two bodies melted into each other and the fighting crescendos into a fierce kind of love making.

Neither woman wants to give up their power, their hold. So their lips struggle for the control both women want, but neither backs down. No, the control for this situation was going to be fought for and with such fierceness that both were sure they'd end up with bruises by the time they were done. However, the kissing seizes as Emma pulls back, staring into Regina's dark, but lust filled eyes. The cold air that hits their bodies makes them both shiver, but neither are willing to admit that they'd rather be together than apart.

The place in which this is happening, Emma's apartment, comes to Emma's mind for a moment. This also reminds her that it's a possibility that the two of them could be caught. It was a fleeting thought though because before she knew it, Regina had practically tackled her to the floor and was biting roughly at her neck. A moan escaped Emma, tipping Regina off that she was in fact enjoying this rough play going on between them. But Emma was not about to be out done. She was going to fight to show Regina that she could be just as rough.

With that thought in her mind, she promptly had Regina on her back now, practically ripping off the dark beauty's clothes. Regina raised an eyebrow as she bit her lip, seeming to find some kind of entertainment out of watching Emma remove her clothes. Though Regina was not about to be the only one with no clothes on. In an attempt to throw Emma off balance, Regina wiggled and jerked a bit to the right. It had the effect she had hoped for too. Emma lost her balance, having to throw her right arm off to the side to keep her head from hitting the floor. Regina, in nothing short of something amazingly athletic, grabbed Emma's outstretched arm while also grabbing the other and stopping Emma's deadly drop to the floor just inches from actually doing so. With the easiest of turns for Regina, she had Emma on her back again and her clothes off in record time.

Emma fond herself smirking devilishly up at the Mayor, both eyebrows raised in apparent astonishment. She had no idea Regina was such an athletic lady. Although her perfect stomach with beautiful, well trained abs should have tipped her off. Now the two ladies were stark naked, picture of perfection. Regina wasted no time though, admiring Emma's lean body for only a second or two before beginning her decent down Emma's body with licks and bites. She started at Emma's neck, leaving a few marks before going down further and further.

Just before where Emma's panty line would have been, Regina stopped and looked up to see the almost painful, but pleading look on Emma's face. Regina gave a throaty, husky laugh and bent down to bite the inside of Emma's thigh. Emma jumped and yelped, but still had that glassy, lustful look in her eye that told Regina to keep going. She did so, dipping her head down further and flattening her tongue out, curling her tongue at the tip for added effect as she swiped her tongue along Emma's folds. "Oh god!" Emma groaned, muscles already spasming just from that one lick.

Regina gave the evilest smirks up at Emma, holding back yet another devil-like chuckle. "Mmm, I do believe someone's quite soaked." A pause, for added effect, and then she continued. "I think you want this far too badly." She teased, Emma swallowing hard and biting back a moan induced just by Regina's words. It was that voice of hers. That voice the exuded dominance and danger, all husky and low. It was by far the sexiest voice Emma had ever heard her entire life. Regina seemed to know that too, continuously teasing at Emma as she stopped her licking, not even touching her with her fingers just yet. Eventually Emma couldn't take it anymore and her control snapped. "For god's sake Regina just fuck me already!" She wanted it to sound like a demand, but it sounded more like a plea. Yet another one of those sexy laugh of Regina's made its way to Emma's ears, making her shudder.

There was no warning, no more preamble. Emma had closed her eyes and hadn't been prepared. She should have been watching Regina, but she'd slipped and decided to somewhat trust her. Quickly, sharply and quite deeply, Regina slammed two digits into Emma's awaiting, heated opening. Her two fingers curled up and found the rough spot deep inside Emma that she knew would make her hit the roof. And of course it did. Emma had to bite her lip and clench her fists to fight off the climax she already felt clawing its way at her stomach and down. Regina shook her head and gave a little 'tut tut tut' before actually speaking.

"I never said you could orgasm Emma. I suggest you keep a grip on yourself, otherwise you won't like the consequences." There was that husky tone, that evil smirk and those dark eyes staring her down again. All of those things together were enough to make Emma orgasm. However, she knew she needed to keep a grip on herself. There was no telling what Regina might do. "Yes ma'am." She said obediently, even though she had wanted to be the one to give orders. Naturally is wasn't turning out the way she had wanted it to.

Three digits enter you this time, somehow, yet not surprisingly, harder than the previous thrust. Emma's body trembles and her hands reach for something to grab hold to. All she can manage is the top of Regina's shoulders, so she latches her hands onto them, nails digging into Regina's skin which in turn makes Regina moan, sending vibrations right to the core of her. Emma can feel her climax creeping closer and closer, she hoped like hell Regina would give her the word soon.

A few muffled words came from Regina and Emma heard what it was she was waiting for, but just before she came things went blank just like it had done before. Jerking and falling from the chair she had been propped in was Emma's wake up call. Her dream had yet again been interrupted, not able to finish it out. This was beginning to become frustrating and it was only the second dream. As Emma wiped her eyes and tried to focus, she caught a glimpse of the clock.

"Two in the afternoon! Ah shit!" She exclaimed as her palm hit the floor beneath her in rage. Emma picked herself off the floor, straightening herself out as much as possible. She couldn't believe she had been asleep in that chair for at least four hours. It did even seem like the dream had lasted that long, but yet it still left her hair standing up and heat pooling in the crotch of her jeans. Suddenly the sound of heels clicking on the solid floor reverberated through the office.

The atmosphere in the office changed in an instant and Emma knew exactly who it was. Seconds later Regina appeared in her office. There was a belligerent look on Emma's face already and Regina snapped back quickly with her own royally pissed off look. Just a fleeting moment before that, possibly a millisecond that Emma caught, there was a look of concern on Regina's features. Or had she been seeing things? After all, she had just woken up from quite a hot dream. At that thought Emma blushed, unable to hide it from the Mayor. Regina raised an eyebrow, but kept that deadly glare.

"Sheriff Swan!" Oh there was that damned regal, holier-than-thou, royally pissed toned she'd heard so many times before from Regina. "I came in to check on you because you didn't look particular too sober this morning. Or at least not well. I need the Sheriff of my town to do her job, not sleeping on the job or whatever the hell you've been doing here in this office." Regina's eyes roamed the room for a moment and she sneered. "Which is nothing from the looks of it." The place was too neat, if Emma had been working she was sure there'd be things scattered all over the place.

At least that's how Regina felt about it anyways. Emma wasn't exactly the neatest person around. Of course her perceptions of Emma Swan could be wrong, though she'd never admit it. However, she doubted she was wrong. In the oddest of ways it thrilled her to see that her words were getting to Emma. She could tell by the look on the blonde's face, could even see it in her eyes.

Emma had to admit she was a little shocked that Regina had come to check up on her. The one side of her that had been having these dreams was telling her this meant something. The other side of her, the side that constantly fought with Regina, was telling her that Regina had no one in my, but herself for coming in to see what she was up to. So sticking with her rational feelings, Emma clenched her fists and took a step towards Regina. "I don't see why my health concerns you Madame Mayor." Emma spat, that anger lighting such a fire in her eyes.

But behind that fire, in her mind clouded by those dreams, her sick mind was trying to turn this into a seriously sexually tense conversation. Emma was up in Regina's space by now, standing face to face with her just like she had in her dream. It took Emma a moment to realize this, backing up a bit as soon as she did. Regina looked offended and that pacified her continual need to want to offend Regina as much as possible. Well, it only pacified the need just slightly. No, instead feelings were swirling around inside of her. A lot of which she shouldn't even have come close to entertaining.

Her mind snapped back and blurt out another response before Regina could say anything else. "I am more than capable of taking good care of myself Madame Mayor. I've done it for quite some time now. So your concern..." Emma growled the word, knowing full well it wasn't concern at all coming from Regina. "Is not needed. So if you don't mind, I have work to do and I'd like to do it in peace." That was Emma's notion for Regina to get the fuck out of there, but Regina's eyes just turned into slits and she took a step forward to Emma, now invading her persona space in turn. "I suggest, Sheriff Swan, that you get a hold of yourself. Otherwise I will have to push for another Sheriff who can do a better job." Regina's voice was husky, low, devilish, and full of sheer horrifying promise. She meant what she said. With that, Regina turned and stalked away, heels clicking loudly down the hallway and soon the sound disappeared.

Emma found herself collapsing into the chair, breathing heavily. Yet again there were two sides of her. One was so pissed off she couldn't even think straight, much less let out a single word without it being a curse word. On the other hand, Emma found herself so turned on by Regina's assertiveness. So turned on by the way she leaned towards her, the way her voice dropped deadly low when she was on the brink of anger. There was no mistaking that side of her because of the heat that had grown between her legs as the moment presented itself to her.

Emma was freaked to the max. This feelings were totally foreign to her. Not to mention they were for the most horrible woman Emma had ever met. Why the hell was she having these feelings now? Why these horrible exotic dreams about the Mayor of Storybrooke. None of this made sense to her. She wondered if maybe she should go talk to Archie, but thought better of it. She was sure Regina would find out if she spoke a word about any of this to Archie.

So, instead of saying anything to anyone, Emma was going to keep this all to herself and go about as normally as she possibly could. However, this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. The dreams were increasing in number, waking her up every night. They were also beginning to form in such a way that it looked as if they both cared for each other. The sex became more passionate, more gentle at times, but there was still that roughness that was brought along by Regina's need to control things. It was slowly driving Emma mad, all the while slowly driving her towards feelings for Regina that she was scared to have. Also found herself looking for reasons to see Regina. Now and then she'd catch herself eyeing Regina, watching her with such lust in her eyes she was sure Regina caught her looking every now and then. What scared her the most was Regina questioning her on it. Would she ever? And if she did, just exactly how was Emma to explain what was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had actually managed to stay away from Regina for a whole week. For some odd reason, or more like reasons to which Emma would not even admit to herself, she found herself longing for some kind of contact with the woman. Even if it was just the usual snippy comments and arguing about keeping away from Henry. But she hadn't even had that this week, but this was because she was trying to sort out all the shit she was dealing with. These feelings for Regina weren't right, they couldn't be.

It made no sense, and probably never would, why she would be falling for the one woman in town that wanted her out, hated her guts, shot daggers at her with her eyes? Sure, Emma had had a few go-arounds with some women, but there were no feelings involved. Just pure sex. So why in the hell would feelings be attacking her now? And for someone who was not only wrong for her, but so out of her league. Emma had to admit that Regina was downright beautiful. Hell, even beautiful would be an understatement. Regina's beauty was pretty much other worldly it was so breathtaking.

Blue eyes flashed up at the clock on the wall, quickly checking the time. It was a Sunday morning, so thankfully Emma didn't have to go into the Sheriff's office. Though her job never ended really. Being Sheriff was time consuming, life controlling. There was so much she had to deal with. Sometimes getting phone calls in the middle of the night from freaked out townspeople, helping search for missing pets and many other rather mundane jobs. Not to mention tons of work Regina loved to throw on her.

Which was why she was so grateful nothing had happened yet. She hadn't had much sleep recently, mainly because her head was filled with Regina. Mary Margaret had even noticed that Emma was rather grumpy, a little reclusive. Emma had waved it off with the excuse that work was just rattling her nerves. Of course, Emma knew it wasn't just her job. It was also Regina. The fact she couldn't get her out of her head disturbed her greatly, but excited her all at the same time.

Emma couldn't explain a damn thing that was going on with her and she was not about to alert anyone of her impending feelings for the Mayor of Storybrooke. Getting Regina out of her head was near impossible and unfortunately it was too early to drink. She had been drinking quite a bit in the evenings to try and vanquish the feelings, but they were more like increasing them it seemed. Emma knew it was bad to try to drink her feelings away, but how the hell else was she going to do it? Sex wasn't an option to exercise.

There wasn't anyone in town she wanted to have sex with, except for Regina. But that was the problem. With that thought, Emma shuddered. "Jesus Christ Emma, you gotta stop this." She said to herself, shaking her head and picking herself up off of her bed and throwing some pants on. She didn't know exactly where she was going when she threw her red leather jacket on and grabbed her keys, storming out the door. She was so consumed with the thoughts in her head that she did even hear Mary Margaret call after her.

Somehow Emma ended up making her way towards Regina's home on her little walk. She wasn't even aware she had gone that way until she lifted her head and Regina's house was staring her in the face, practically calling out to her in a way. Emma wanted to step up to that door, knock on it and then plant a big ass kiss on Regina's gorgeous lips when she opened the door. The revelation made Emma's eyes widen and quicken her pace past the house, looking down at the ground and not watching where she was going.

In the blink of an eye, Emma was off her feet and knocked onto her ass. She sat there for a moment, trying to ignore that her tail bone was throbbing now thanks to landing hard onto some concrete. Her eyes were closed, so she had no idea what or who she had run into, at least until she heard that voice. "Sheriff Swan!" Regina growled in that low voice of hers. When Emma looked up, Regina was brushing off the back of her skirt and readjusting her clothes. Apparently she had run into Regina and made her fall as well.

Emma couldn't help, but stare at Regina. She was in her usual professional mayoral clothing, but there was just something about how that skirt clung to her and how the shirt underneath the jacket accentuated all the right places. Actually, Emma was unaware that she was staring until she finally realized Regina was practically barking her name and glaring at her, daggers in her eyes. "Sheriff Swan! Do you hear me? Or have you decided to throw the rest of what you call good manners out the window?" Regina's facial features were tightened up into a scowl, but she was still breathtaking. Emma mentally kicked herself for thinking such a thing. Picking herself up from the ground slowly, she finally looked straight at Regina. "I'm sorry Madame Mayor. I didn't mean to knock you down. I wasn't watching where I was going." Emma's eyebrows came together and her forehead crinkled as she apologized. It was a bitter taste in her mouth doing so. "Clearly." Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes and straightening herself out a little more.

"Look, I don't want to get into some fight with you. I just want to apologize and be on my way." Emma was trying to keep her tone civilized, but it was hard with the way Regina was acting. Not to mention her impending feelings for the agitated woman standing in front of her made things more complicated, which in turn fueled Emma's anger just a little more. Regina's eyes finally crawled back up to Emma, and if Emma wasn't mistaken, the Mayor had taken a few good glances at some non appropriate parts of her. That made Emma wonder if she was seeing things.

Her owns eyes were wandering elsewhere when Regina spoke up once more. "Do you think that's what I always want to do with you? Fight?" Regina's brown eyes narrowed and her full lips pursed, hands fluttering to her hips to hold firm on her waist, making her stance even that much more intimidating. Emma rolled her eyes and waved her hand towards Regina. "Well, with the way you always approach me and the way you're standing there now..." A dramatic pause came, Emma taking in a deep breath before continuing. "Yeah, I do think that's what you always want to do with me." Emma narrowed her own green eyes and took a step forward.

Regina's head snapped back a little, surprised to see Emma taking a step toward her. It was typical of Emma to take up bravado with Regina, but the reason for it today just seemed so petty. However, Regina was not one to back down from something. Instead of some kind of obvious reaction, Regina's lips formed into an evil smirk. Honestly, Emma Swan had no idea what Regina always wanted to do with her. She was pretty sure the Sheriff had no idea just exactly what kind of things Regina wanted to do to her. Okay, so sometimes Regina did want to murder Emma, but what she was thinking of right now was not murder. Oh no, it was quite the opposite actually.

Regina admitted it to no one, especially Emma herself, that she wanted to ravish Emma. She wanted to have the kind of sex that would take her a week or more to recover from. Regina had been quite stunned when she finally figured out that she wanted Emma that way. She'd kept it a very good secret so far too. Today though, Regina felt like playing on that a little. So, she took a few steps forward until she was popping Emma's personal bubble. She was so close to her now that she could fear Emma breath hitch in her throat at the surprise of Regina approaching her this way.

"Perhaps you shouldn't judge so quickly. Appearances can be deceiving, dear. I think that maybe if you looked a little deeper, you'd see that fighting isn't always what I want to do with you." Regina's eyebrows had quirked up at the word always, her voice low and gravel like. Yes, she was trying to get under Emma's skin, into her head. And by the looks of it, it seemed she was doing her job well. Emma swallowed hard and tried her best not to notice how close their bodies were. She even had to fight to keep her eyes from wondering down and gazing at the view the V neck of Regina's blouse was giving her.

Clearly she was doing this on purpose, just trying to mess with Emma, but it was astounding (not to mention a bit disconcerting) for her to find that she rather liked the view. Without her permission, Emma's body responded accordingly to the close proximity of their bodies and her eyes fell down, her cheeks went red and a warmth pooled between her thighs almost immediately. She wished she could say she was surprised by this, but she wasn't. With the way she had been thinking about Regina, well, this confirmed she hadn't just been dreaming them.

What she hated though was that Regina was seeing this, seeing her embarrassing reaction to their bodies so close together. Emma heard Regina clear her throat and her eyes shot back up to brown ones only to see that that wicked smiled had reached the beauty's eyes as well. 'Shit! Shit! She knows! She knows what I've been thinking. She knows doesn't she?' That was all Emma heard in her head, repeating over and over again. There was a look in Regina's eyes that told her the Mayor knew exactly what had been on her mind recently. That thought in itself had Emma trembling. Finally, after a few moments of staring each other down, Regina spoke up.

"You think I don't notice the way you stare at me, Sheriff Swan? Or perhaps you thought I would let it go unnoticed that you were clearly walking past my house, gawking at it. What are you looking for Sheriff? What's going on in that mind of yours, hmm?" Regina's voice had gone so low, into a whisper, and her head had come forward to the point where her mouth was almost touching Emma's ear. Emma shivered, chills running down her spine. Emma had no response though, her mouth had gone completely dry, so much so that it hurt to even swallow.

Shaking her head, Emma found her voice eventually. "I have no idea what you're talking about Madame Mayor." She breathed, taking a step back away from Regina. The fact that it was so hard to take that step back from Regina was not missed by Emma. It seemed it hadn't been missed by the dark beauty standing in front of her now either. Regina took a step forward, bringing them close together again. "Oh, I'm quite sure you know exactly what I'm talking about...Emma." Regina breathed her name, letting her hot breath run down Emma's neck as she leaned forward. Perhaps this was evil of her to do to Emma, but if she was going to get this woman out of Storybrooke, she was going to have to break her. And what better way than to seduce her? Clearly she was getting to Emma, she could tell by the way the Sheriff's cheeks were flushed, the way her breathing had become shallow. And not to mention how she stuck her hands in her pockets and tried to look everywhere except at Regina. Perhaps Regina had been right in thinking the Sheriff fancied her. And if it were true, Regina would use it to her advantage.

Which was exactly what it was doing now. Regina let out a huff of a laugh and turned her eyes up towards the sky, taking a step back from Emma now. "It seems some bad weather is coming. Sky's looking a little dark." Regina's dark brown eyes flickered back to Emma's widened green eyes. "It seems you've walked here Sheriff, so why don't you come inside and hide a bit from the rain?" Almost as if Regina had the power to making it happen, thunder clashed at the end of her words and it almost immediately began to rain.

Regina quirked an eyebrow and quickly strode towards her home. She didn't even have to look back to know that Emma was following her like a lost puppy down the sidewalk and into her home. Emma knew this was the worst idea ever. She should have just gotten soaked and walked her ass back home. Oh, but noooo! She had to go walking into Regina's house and get all warm and toasty by a fire in her office. It was more comfortable than it should have been and that was something Emma would never admit to anyone.

Though sitting next to the fireplace was comfortable, the way she felt Regina's eyes watching her was not. Emma had her arms wrapped around herself, staring at a random spot on the floor. The warmer she became, the more her arms fell and the more comfortable she became. At least as comfortable she could be with all the sexual tension floating around the room between the two females. At some point Emma found herself leaning into the back of the couch, sipping on apple cider and sitting across from Regina.

When Regina had sat down across from her, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that every few minutes or so Regina was closer to her than before. Today was not turning out how she had expected. Emma had gone on a walk to get Regina out of her head. Though instead of getting her out of her head, she let her get in even more and now she was sitting in her office. How the hell had this happened?

Finishing off her glass of cider quickly, Emma sat the glass on the table in front of her and looked over at Regina. "Umm..I think maybe...I should get going." Emma's ass was halfway up when Regina leaped up and pushed Emma back down into the couch. "I don't think so. It's still raining outside and I highly doubt you want to walk through the rain. Am I right?" It was a rhetorical question really. Emma pretty much had no choice at this point than to stay and wait the rain out. Regina had set out to do something after Emma Swan ran into her and she was going to follow through with it in any means necessary. Emma was sitting in an awkward position, cheeks flushed red.

Apparently, Emma thought anyway, Regina didn't realize where she had touched her when she pushed her back. Regina's hand had landed right on Emma's breast, making the heat between her thighs rise and spread. Thank heavens it wasn't visible. Not unless her pants somehow magically came off anyway. However, as Regina sat ever closer to Emma, having sat herself down a little closer she knew exactly where she had touched Emma. In fact, she'd done it on purpose.

Regina knew exactly what she was doing. It was her game to seduce her victims, have them crumble under her impeccable sexual talents, become hers when they didn't even realize it or see it coming. She did it to make them bend the way she wanted them to. It wasn't about pleasure at all, it was about control. It was exactly what she was doing with Emma Swan and so far it looked as if it was working. Regina sat close to Emma, just watching her from the corner of her eye. Emma shifted a little, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Silence surrounded them, stretching into oblivion as the fire crackled in the fireplace.

"Tell me...Emma." Regina began, using the Sheriff first name to throw her off, not to mention whispering probably sent shivers up Emma's spine. And it did exactly that. It was the first time Emma had ever heard Regina use her first name and it her fucked up mind she loved the way it rolled off her tongue. Regina continued in a low, husky tone, a wicked grin on her face. Emma's blue eyes cut over to Regina, suspicion in them, but there was something else lingering there, another emotion. Emma was trying to cover up how aroused she was, but Regina could see right through her. And with seeing that Emma was aroused, she didn't even continue her sentence. Instead, Regina began to slowly lean forward, following through with the beginning of her seduction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Not beta-ed, though it probably should be. Lol.

* * *

Emma Swan sat stark still in her chair, blankly staring at the wall across from her in the Sheriff's office. No muscle moved, no eye lid blinked. The only movement was her chest rising and falling as she breathed. The events of the day before played as clear as day in her head, making her eyes widen a bit and her breathing become a bit labored. Emma couldn't believe what had happened between herself and the Mayor. Couldn't believe she had allowed herself to fall for the seduction Regina had so obviously been playing. But considering what she had been struggling with before said seduction, how could she resist being drawn in? Regina was beautiful, no…Regina was breathtaking. It was really rather heartbreaking at how gorgeous the woman was. And that was a lot of her appeal for Emma really, as shallow as it sounded.

There was something else though, something else about Regina that attracted her to her. There was a certainly quality about Regina that drew Emma in like a moth to a flame. And it was exactly that. Getting involved with Regina, falling into some kind of sexual escapade with her was a very bad idea. They were enemies for crying out loud. But she couldn't deny that she enjoyed every minute she had spent with Regina the day before. It disturbed her, shook her to the core, that she enjoyed it as much as she did. She felt worse for even going through with it.

An old song entered into Emma's head, reminding her quite a bit of her situation. The song's chorus played in her head, making her sigh and shake her head in defeat. _'Moth to a flame. A fatal attraction. I'm flying too close to the sun. Sooner or later you're gonna get burned. Moth to a flame. A lethal reaction. I'm loving you under the gun. It's just a matter of time before I get burned.' _It played over and over in her head, reminding her again and again that she was probably going to pay for sleeping with Regina. What baffled Emma the most was how she had even gotten to this point. Ever since those damn dreams of hers she'd been thinking of Regina as something other than her enemy. In her minds fucked up way, it had been making her see Regina as something sexual, making a constant craving for her start in her belly and grow out into her entire body.

It was something she had tried to ignore, but couldn't. Especially as Regina had advanced on her, their lips mere inches apart the day before. Emma's brain had pretty much short circuited with Regina so close to her like that. It had shut down on her, making her reactions less than admirable. Emma had completely given into Regina's seduction and one side of her regretted it while the other begged for more. It was the worst type of struggling Emma had ever done. Usually when she had sex with someone, it was one night only and then she'd disappear. But having had sex with Regina, it made her want more of it, made her want to crawl back to her. The previous days little surprise played again in Emma's head. Each and every detail of what had happened was fresh in her mind.

_Regina drew closer and closer to Emma, watching her eyes closely for any sign of rejection. Even if Emma did try to reject, Regina would have gone on with what she had planned. Only because she knew Emma would most certainly give in to her eventually. Regina had started her game of seduction and there was no way she was going to stop now. When Regina started something, she followed through with it and finished when she was certain she would win. Hell, Regina would follow through even if there was a chance of losing. _

_Backing down was something she never did. In backing down, it would mean that she was weak. And Regina was anything but. So, with utter confidence exuding from in every move and look, Regina moved forward until her lips were pressing fervently against Emma's, lips sliding against the slightly shocked blond sitting next to her. After a moment, Regina had pulled back to see the shock and want lingering there in Emma's blue eyes. There was a bit of hesitancy there now, but not enough to even slightly worry Regina. Leaning forward again, she placed a more possessive and rougher kiss to Emma's lips, tongue sliding out momentarily to signal that she wanted entrance. Emma was almost more than willing to give it to her too. Her mouth slipped open oh so easily and Regina thrust her tongue into Emma's mouth, exploring the inside of it roughly before their tongues began to wrestle for dominance. _

_Dominance was not something Regina gave up either and there was no way in hell she was relenting to Emma Swan. This was her game and she was going to play it her way. She was going to do things to Emma that would probably shock the shit out of the Sheriff, but it was things that she knew would make Emma coming back for more. Oh sure, Emma would definitely have some horrible inner turmoil going on because of what was about to happen, but that was really just a perk for Regina. Emma would be horribly conflicted, but wouldn't be able to stop no matter how much she wanted to. Regina had the magic touch, knew how to manipulate and please to make damn sure her pet came back to her. With all of these things in mind, and her confidence firmly in place, Regina roughly pulled Emma's jacket off and let it fall behind her as one of her hands jerked itself under Emma's shirt. _

_Emma immediately gasped as the sudden touch of Regina's hand to her skin, but what got her was how quickly the Mayor's hand was moving upwards. Emma's breath was already speeding up and becoming more shallow. Damn her, but she couldn't help it. There was something about the way Regina touched her. Especially as her hand clamped onto her breasts and squeezed firmly, feeling it out before pinching her nipple roughly and pulling. In a much quicker pace, Emma's shirt was dragged off of her body and Regina's mouth was on her neck while her hands made quick work of the clasps of her bra. That was flung to the floor in a matter of seconds as Regina bit down hard on her collar bone and Emma hissed. Regina's tongue came out to smooth over the angry red marks made by her teeth. Emma shivered for what seemed like the millionth time when she felt Regina's tongue against her skin._

_In another instant, Regina's mouth was at her breast. She sucked on a taught nipple, dark eyes staring amusingly up at her. There was something Regina was hiding though and it bothered Emma that she couldn't tell what it is. Although it couldn't bother her too much at the moment because she was enjoying Regina sucking on her nipple far more than she had any right to. The woman's mouth was magic, the way her tongue swirled around and the way her teeth slightly grazed against her nipple. It was infuriating how good Regina was at this. Emma wanted to show off too, but every time she tried to take some dominance, Regina wouldn't let her. She was fighting with herself about what to do. She knew this was a bad idea, sleeping with Regina, but she wanted this so bad. _

_That's what her dreams had been trying to tell her apparently. She hadn't wanted to acknowledge that, hadn't wanted to really accept the fact that dreaming about Regina didn't bother her. It excited her, got her juices flowing. It was cruel of her body and mind to betray her this way. She hated Regina, Regina hated her and that was how it had been since she had came to this town. Ending up topless, with Regina latched onto one of her nipples as she leaned her head back and moaned, was not how she had ever imagined ending up with the Mayor. This reminded her of her one of her dreams and she was surprised to see that it felt even better than she had imagined. Of course, Emma was pissed at herself for loving this, but for the time being she had decided to relax and enjoy it, deal with the consequences later. With that being said over and over again in her mind for a few moments, she finally let her mind go blank and just focused on what Regina was doing to her. And oh the things she was doing to her!_

_Emma had had her eyes closed and her head tilted back as Regina had her way with her breasts and her skin. But when she felt a tugging at her jeans, Emma's eyes flew open and she looked down at Regina, eyes widening instantly. Regina was unbuttoning her jeans with her teeth. Emma stared in amazement as Regina pulled at her jeans and the button popped. She pulled one more time and her zipper came down with such ease that it was almost infuriating. "Holy…fuck." Emma choked out, watching that cocky smirk spread across Regina's well painted lips. Now Regina used her hands, grabbing at the top of Emma's jeans and pulling down. Emma's jeans were tight, but Regina seemed to have no trouble getting them off, which yet again baffled Emma. How the hell was she so good at this? Just after Emma had that thought, Regina practically crawled up her body and placed a searing kiss to her lips. It was the kind of kiss that made Emma's head swim. The kind of kiss that had she been standing, her knees would have gone weak and she'd have fallen to the ground. _

_When Regina pulled away, the same smirk still in place, Emma stared at her breathlessly, blinking a few times. Regina gave a chuckle and stood gracefully to her feet. "Perhaps we should take this upstairs." It wasn't a question, wasn't really even a suggestion or an invitation. There was dominance in her voice and certainly no room for protest. There was no way Regina was taking no for an answer. With all the regal stature of the Queen she was, Regina made her way towards the stairs, hips swaying seductively. Regina didn't even look back as she made her way up the stairs. She knew good and well that Emma would follow her. And Emma did exactly that. Forgetting about her clothes on the floor, Emma jumped up from her seat and practically ran after Regina. It was odd just being in her panties, but at this point she could care less. All her mind was on now was following through with this crazy ass impulse._

_When Emma made it to Regina's room, she found her sitting on the edge of her bed, smirk on her lips as her brown eyes raked up and down Emma's body. Regina actually even licked her lips as her eyes fell upon a few places, drinking in her body as she stood in the doorway almost completely naked. Emma stood stark still in the doorway, gazing at Regina with wonder. Regina raised an eyebrow and leaned back a little, arms spread out behind her to hold her body up. "Well, are you going to come in?" Regina inquired, lust and secrets untold dancing in her eyes. Emma hesitated for just a small moment, but finally pushed her way into the room, closing the door behind her. For a brief moment, after Emma turned around and strode away from the door, their eyes met, staring at each other in a heated moment. Emma saw something in Regina's eyes that made her shiver. _

_While one side of her was screaming to get out now, the other side of her was drawn to Regina, drawn to the beauty sitting in front of her with the cockiest of smiles. Emma wanted to punch and kiss that smirk off of her face all at the same time. Instead, she lunged at Regina and pressed their lips together, tongue licking at Regina's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Regina was startled at first, but quickly assumed her masked roll of coolness, placing her hands on Emma's hips and staying there for a moment. When she felt Emma's tongue licking at her bottom lip, she did not comply and open her mouth for Emma to explore. No, instead she used her strength to flip Emma off of her and onto the bed, knocking the wind out of Emma for a moment. Emma looked startled, green eyes wide and gazing up at Regina. She looked as if she was about to say something, but Regina cut off anything she was about to say with her lips, tugging at Emma's bottom lip and nipping at it. _

_Suddenly Emma's hands were everywhere, grabbing at Regina's ass and squeezing, digging into her hair and holding onto it tighter than was necessary. This elicited a hiss from Regina and a glare, but there was something in Regina's eyes that told her she liked the pain. So Emma didn't stop her hands as Regina nipped, licked and sucked at her nipples once again. Emma found the strength to turn them over after a moment, laying on top of Regina and smirking down at her. Regina glared up at Emma. She didn't like not having the upper hand. But this wouldn't last for long. Oh no, Regina thought quickly and brought her hand up to cup over the crotch of Emma's panties. Emma's breath caught and her arms shook a bit. Regina raised an eyebrow and chuckled darkly. "Your…desire…is showing, dear." Her tone matched the look on her face, dark and temptingly inviting. _

_With Emma distracted for a moment, Regina rolled them over yet again and was hovering over Emma, holding her down. "I have the upper hand dear and that's the way it's going to be." Again her tone held no room for argument. Emma had no choice, but to relent. When she did, and Regina knew that she would, Regina finally made her way down Emma's body, biting her and there. It almost seemed like Regina wanted to hurt Emma rather than to please her. Which really wouldn't be much of a surprise. But Emma had to admit that she liked what Regina was doing to her and she wanted more. It was almost like Regina had read her mind because Emma's panties were off before she could blink again and Regina was kissing her way back up Emma's body. Emma wanted Regina between her legs, but it didn't seem Regina was willing to do that. No, instead they were kissing fervently again, tongues wrestling against each other in a quest for the upper hand._

_Emma thought she was winning too, at least until she felt Regina's hand between her legs. A groan formed in her throat and her hips canted up in a swift, quick movement. Regina was smiling into the kisses now, knowing that Emma needed, wanted to be touched by her. However, she wasn't going to give her what she wanted right away. She was going to tease until she heard Emma beg. It didn't take long either. All it had taken were a few very light touches against her thighs and a few even lighter touches against the heat between her thighs. In a matter of what seemed like seconds, Regina had Emma begging. "Touch me Regina. Dammit! Fuck me!" The pleads came out in a growl, but they were still pleads nonetheless. Her body was aching, aching for release and Regina hadn't barely even touched her yet. A dark chuckle rumbled above her and Emma looked up to see that damn agitating smile that Regina always wore when she knew she was winning, knew she had the upper hand. _

_It pissed Emma off, but her body was overriding every other feeling. Right now she just wanted to have Regina release her, make her moan beneath her touches. Not something she ever thought she wanted, but here she was in Regina's bed longing for it. After what seemed like years of Regina not touching her at all, torturing her, Regina's nimble fingers finally slipped into Emma's heat causing her to moan out in sheer pleasure. The blond couldn't remember the last time she had been touched like this, the way Regina's fingers seemed to find all the right spots to flick over and rub. Emma writhed under Regina's touch, finding the most amazing pleasure from it. Without warning though, Regina suddenly plunged two fingers into Emma's entrance and began an in and out motion with her fingers curled. Emma cursed loudly and grabbed a tight hold of the sheets beneath her. _

_Regina's fingers were indeed more talented than Emma could have ever imagined. The way her fingers pushed inside of her and skimmed that rough patch just inside. The way her thumb skimmed through her silky folds and found her clitoris was almost like pure magic. With Regina's fingers buried inside of her and her thumb rubbing circles on her throbbing bundle of nerves, Emma came completely undone within a matter of minutes. She called out Regina's name in pleasure and nearly put holes in Regina's sheets she was holding them so tightly. Regina helped Emma ride her orgasm out, eliciting another one when Regina didn't stop her fingers. She was barely down from the first orgasm when the second hit and Emma nearly passed out from that one. When she opened her eyes, feeling dizzy, but clearly satisfied, her green eyes searched for Regina. _

_When she found her, Regina was straightening out her dress and primping at her hair. She looked as immaculate and well put together as she always did. Which infuriated Emma considering she probably looked a mess still laying there on Regina's bed. Emma let out a long sigh and slid off of the bed, trying not to feel stupid that she was completely naked while Regina was still clothed. She cleared her throat and moved over to Regina with an eyebrow raised and a mischievous smile on her lips. "Don't you want me to return the favor?" Emma asked with a head nod towards the bed. Regina rolled her eyes and gave a humorless laugh. "I'm afraid it's time for you to go. Henry will be home any moment now." Emma's eyes widened and then narrowed instantly. So this was the game Regina wanted to play. "So you just want to fuck me and then tell me to leave?" Emma asked in a pissed tone that she hoped hid the hurt. Apparently it didn't because Regina gave yet another laugh and waved her hand towards the door. "Don't let it get to you, dear. I'm sure you'll be back for more." Emma ground her teeth together at that, but said nothing as she gathered her panties and then ran downstairs to put on the rest of her clothes. Putting on her clothes in record time, she was out the door and back to the Sheriff's office before Henry could even have a clue that she had been there._

Emma pulled herself from the memory, pissed off that she had been used like that. But she should have known. She knew what Regina was like and she was clearly insane if she thought Regina would be any different to her. Emma's hands clenched at the arms of the chair, fingernails digging into the fabric. "Emma!" A familiar voice called out to her, startling her and bringing her out of her rage. When she looked up, she saw Henry running through the door, that book tucked under his arm. "Kid. What are you doing here? You know your mom will be pissed if she finds out you're here. Aren't you supposed to be a Dr. Hopper's anyway?" Emma raised an eyebrow and Henry just shrugged, obviously not really caring. "She won't find out. I just wanted to come see you." Henry gave his biggest smile and Emma had no choice, but to smile back. After a moment though, her smile slipped and she shook her head. "You're gonna get me into a lot of trouble with your mom kid." Henry frowned and sat down on the couch in a huff. "You're my mom Emma."

Emma narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Regina is your mom Henry. And as much as I don't like her…" She had to think about that for a minute. She wasn't really sure how she felt about Regina now. Oh sure, she still hated her and was entirely furious with her, but there was something else lurking inside of her for Regina now. She let it go for now and focused back on Henry. "She is still your mom. She's taken care of you this whole time hasn't she?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning forward in her chair. Henry frowned, but nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess." He told her incredulously. Emma rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat. "Look, I know you want to see me, but I don't need either of us getting in trouble just for that to happen. So I'll take you home and we'll see if we can settle something with your mom okay?" Emma know there would probably be no bargaining with Regina, but she had to say something to Henry to get going. Henry gazed up at her, obviously not a fan of the idea, but got up from his seat anyway, making his way towards the door.

There was no denying that Regina was livid with Henry and Emma as they stood on the stoop, Regina glaring at them both like they'd murdered someone. "Henry." Her voice was rigid, cold, demanding. Oh yeah, she was pissed. "Go to your room, right now." Henry's eyes were wide as he slipped past Regina and ran up to his room. It was very clear that she was angry enough not to lecture him in front of Emma. When they heard Henry's door shut, Regina's ice cold glare turned back to Emma, those brown orbs staring at her with disdain through slit eyelids. "I'll never understand why you insist on letting my son get away with things he shouldn't do, Sheriff Swan." Regina's tone was worse than pure coldness, it sounded as if she was trying not to kill Emma. Emma's shifted on her feet, feeling awkward.

As she looked at Regina, all she could think about was what had happened between them. As soon as an image of Regina kissing her lips, and other places, entered her mind Emma's cheeks flushed and she suddenly felt hot. All she did was blink, unable to make any coherent thoughts or words happen. Regina huffed and rolled her eyes, turning to grab hold of the door and close it. But Emma suddenly remembered how to move and her hand caught the door, keeping Regina from closing it. "Wait." Emma said in almost a whisper, but Regina heard it. She turned around, lips pursed into a thin line. If looks could kill… well, Emma would have been dead a long time ago. Emma let out a long sigh, stared down at her boots and then back up to Regina. Her eyes darted to Henry's room for a moment and then they were back on Regina as she bit her bottom lip. "I…want to talk to you." Emma blurted out, swallowing hard and sucking in a short breath before holding it.

Regina's eyes narrowed even more and she folded her arms, adding to her menacing stare and stance. For what seemed like months, Regina just stood there glaring at Emma. She was probably wishing she could turn her to ash just by doing so. Or at least thinking Emma would just go away. After another hauntingly long moment, Regina finally unfolded her arms and stepped back, holding the door open for Emma. "Come in." Regina bit out, waving her hand annoyingly towards the way of her office. Emma blinked, being taken by surprise at being invited in, even if it was obviously an offer Regina didn't want to extend. The blond forced her limbs to move as Regina walk purposefully towards her office. Emma quickly closed the door behind her and followed Regina down the hallway.


End file.
